


One Halloween Night

by DreamerByHeart



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Halloween to everyone in advance!, Hot Halloween sex, Kinktober 2018, Victor Creed hunts a human frail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerByHeart/pseuds/DreamerByHeart
Summary: Victor hunts a human frail on Halloween ;-}!





	1. Chapter- 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first Halloween shot on my favorite feral ;-}!

She couldn't believe he really did that.

A four year relationship and he screwed up everything just for a sadistic bitch who hated her guts. Sarah wiped at the gushing streams again. Her phone hadn't stopped ringing even for a minute since she left the damned party. She heard him come out of building after her but the slut stopped him again. This Halloween was definitely going to leave some very horrific memories behind for her. One of them that was going to top was seeing the love of her life make out with that whoring around daughter of their boss.

Without realizing Sarah'd taken an unknown road to go back to her apartment. The apartment she'd shared with that manipulative asshole for the past four years but not any more! The bags are going to be packed before the motherfucker comes back with tons of lies and excuses. She had no idea where she would go at this time. Her life had been a big mess after her parents' death in a road accident. Her uncle adopted her but his wife even treated her dog better than her. The only good thing she had earned in this pathetic life was the sweet, caring Ethan. They'd both given interviews on the same day and she could definitely call it love at first sight, at least she called it love.

Pulling herself out of the damned swirl of memories, she wiped her tears again and switched off the damned phone. Let the asshole have it. She finally ran her eyes around. Her feet halted for a second. How the hell did she get on this road? It was a Halloween night but there wasn't one fucking face on the entire road covered with the thick lines of trees on both sides. She pushed a dry gulp down her throat. She'd seen the same kind of situation in a horror movie with Ethan a week ago. Midnight, a lonely girl on a lonely road and an ugly, fucking vampire lurking in the dark behind a tree situated on the side of the road, waiting for his prey. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

Her feet became wings. All the fucking horrifying things she'd read, seen and heard about Halloween since childhood started revolving around her brain. Ghosts, evil pumpkins, witches, zombies, werewolves and those damned blood sucking vampires. She hurriedly looked down at her phone. As she tried to switch it on, she heard a crunch of dry leaves under someone's heavy feet from behind. Her heels were paralyzed by the damned sound and her blood turned ice cold. Trembling like a leaf, she unreasonably looked over her shoulder to see who was hiding behind those dark trees instead of running her ass off and to her biggest horror, she saw a couple of glowing eyes on the face of a pitch dark silhouette standing against a tree, glaring at her only.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Fucking Assholes!"

He snarled at those fucking FOH brats again. He's going to kill his son next time. He was out just for some Halloween fun. The best time of the year when his 'real looking' fangs and claws actually impressed people. Even frails found'em 'cool' until one of them was under him and his canines ripped her throat out. After the last hit, he was about to head for his favorite bar. Brian always had a great Halloween party but those little butt boys, when they couldn't get him fair and square, they used a new way. These damned pheromones of a female feline in heat they used to lure him into the trap, they were definitely showing their effect now. He escaped the trap but had to stop his car in the middle of fucking nowhere because...his senses were on fire. He'd never felt so fucking horny before.

After slashing the fucking throats that came to take him out with those fucking healing factor killing guns, he'd been hidden behind those trees for the past half an hour. His hand wasn't enough tonight. He needed a body. Male, female he don't care! He just needed a fucking hole to thrust his rock-hard cock into. A predatory smirk touched his lips as his nose caught an alluring waft. Human, female, crying. Great, that's what he needed. The scent of her flowing out tears gave his cock another twitch.

_**Sabertooth gave an ear to ear grin.** _

_**Be still tiger, the prey is coming**_.

The frail was coming towards him only. She looked lost, her loud sobs revealed it was a heart break but who gives a shit? The bitch was going to quench his lust tonight and that's what he was all about. he came out of hiding and with a deliberate crunch of leaves under his feet, the bitch heard him and finally looked over her shoulder. Her sweet scent was spiced by a delicious amount of horror as she saw his glowing predatory gaze.

"Here I come, frail!"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

_Run, run, RUNNNN!_

That's what her brain screamed at her body that was petrified by that horrifying glare. She just collected all the strength she had and tried to run as fast as she could but no fucking use. She had merely taken ten strides when the monster lunged at her from behind and pinned her squirming body to the rocky ground with his.

"Gotcha, frail." the monster grinned into her ear.

She tried to scream but his large clawed hand clamped over her mouth and killed her cry for help. He surged back up and hauled her struggling body behind a nearby tree.

She bit down his palm, making the monster hiss a curse and let out a loud scream. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELPPP!" Victor hastily covered her mouth again and flashed a canined grin.

"Keep squirmin' frail, that's just gonna harden me behind the zipper." the fangs were the last thing she wanted to see on the motherfucker. She felt her body get petrified again. he took advantage of it and pulled her hips up in the air before settling himself between her thighs, his claws eagerly slicing at her jeans and panties.

"P-Please, let me go..." Tears streaming down her cheeks again. The struggle was still on but it was much weaker than before. She gasped against his palm as his right index claw slightly prodded into her trembling core.

"Fuck yer tight," Creed grinned. "Looks like yer boyfriend had a needle dick, is that why ya broke up with'im?"

The struggle halted abruptly as she heard him. She snapped her neck around to glare at him with a startled look on her face. "H-How do you know i had a break up?"

Creed stopped his hands with a growl when he saw the look on the frail's face. The growl turned into an evil smirk. "'Cause I can smell ya tears and anger. The combo mostly comes out on cheatin' boyfriends."

The confusion deepened on her face. "B-But, y-you're a vampire, how can you smell anything?"

Victor's hands halted again. "Am I a what?!"

"T-Those fangs and teeth," She tried to explain. "I-I thought you're a vampire, a w-walking corpse who-"

"Just shut the fuck up, bitch!" Victor snarled and dug his pointed claws into her hips, causing a little cry on her lips. "I'm a feral mutant, not a fuckin' vampire and I just need a good fuck, with you as long as yer alive and then with your fucking CORPSE!" as he rested his painfully swollen tip against her quivering entrance-

"W-Wait! Please!" she grovelled over her shoulder. Her pleas were leaving no effect on him. She had to think something else quickly if she wanted to live.

"O-Okay," she sniffled and nodded to herself, trembling. "I-I don't want to die so, just...let it be willing."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Victor gave a startled eyebrow raise as he heard her. "Willing?"

"Y-Yes," she wiped her tears away with a sniffle. "My boyfriend broke my heart already then who gives a shit if I fuck a human or mutant tonight."

The startled look dissolved into a wide grin. "A willing human frail, now that's a first." with the end of his sentence, he turned her over and reached up. He momentarily looked into her fear-stricken eyes, dark blue, he liked that colour. He loved it even more as her eyes widened with a loud gasp when his middle claw slowly entered her core again. Sweet Vanilla mixed with fear filled the chilling air.

"You said 'willing', right?" he grinned and started moving his finger inside her expertly and carefully. Much to Sarah's horror, her quivering body actually started responding to his actions and it didn't take her much time to get wet for the feral asshole.

She caught his wrist and vigorously shook her head. "D-Don't..p-please.."

Creed gave a Cheshire cat grin. "Gettin' wet fer me, ain'tcha? The wetter ya get, the less it hurts so what's the prob?"

In spite of pretending to be unaffected so hard, Sarah suddenly and unwillingly came with a muffled groan as a powerful orgasm shook her body. Seeing a woman cum for him was something really rare for Creed, mostly they were all mutant bitches but a human frail? It was definitely 'rare of the rarest' so he decided to enjoy every second of it.

An another shuddering moan escaped Sarah's lips when Victor pulled his finger out. He tasted her essence. "Sweet." she blushed and squeezed her glistening eyes shut.

"Ready, 'darlin'?" Creed grinned into her ear wickedly. Sarah turned her head to the side with a shuddering gasp when she felt something impossibly big rubbing against her swollen pussy lips. Her eyes popped open with another loud gasp as Victor buried himself inside in one fluid motion. A relieved smile touched his lips.

**_Sabertooth howled in pleasure._ **

**_Give the bitch the ride of her life!_ **

"Welcome back." Creed grinned again and started pistoning in and out of her tight hot snatch. Remembering Ethan's deception, Sarah wrapped her legs and arms around this feral giant and dug her nails into Creed's back with a revengeful look on her face. After all he was the reason she was here, right now, under this monster.

Victor smirked again. "Looks like I gotta try somethin' else to make ya forget that fucker's face." he purred into her ear before catching her lips with his in a sudden but passionate kiss. Sarah's eyeballs rounded, how dare he? She made a futile attempt to break the kiss but Victor just deepened it even more with thrust after thrust. Finally giving up, she let herself melt in the passionate battle of the lips.

"That's right frail, let it go..."

Sarah whimpered softly as the feral man bit down her bottlm lip and drew fresh blood. Forgetting all her anger, fear, pain and shame, Sarah tightened her arms and legs around him and started moving against him sensually. Creed pulled back with a smirk and winked at the girl with another hard stroke. "Enjoyin' yourself, darlin'?"

"Ahhh..." Sarah's eyes rolled closed when Creed ripped off her top and bra and lowered his head to catch a studded nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. Her entire body was thrumming with the overwhelming sensation. The rocky ground painfully grazed her back every time Creed drove into her but she didn't want to care anymore. She'd done it with that cheating asshole so many times but it never felt so good, so different, so...maddening. Each passing moment was making her oblivious to the rest of the world.

Creed smelled her approaching climax and started fucking the human girl like a possessed man. He angled every thrust to give her the maximum pleasure. Sarah's senses were set on fire.

"A-Ah! Fuck!" Sarah tossed her head back again and bit down her swollen bottom lip. The feral man was shaking her body like a leaf and she was loving every minute of it. She tried to meet his thrusts as far as possible until an earth shaking orgasm ripped out of her and she came with loud scream. Her inner muscles deliciously clenched around his giant cock and almost halted Creed's thrusts, igniting his own orgasm. He buried his face into her sweaty neck and tried to pump in and out of her through her climax and finally came with a deafening roar, shooting think strands of his hot white semen deep inside her.

"Fuck frail, that felt good!"

Sarah breathlessly prayed he would just roll off her and get up to leave but unfortunately, she just felt him harden inside her again.

He chuckled in her hair. "What did ya think? I'm gonna leave ya cravin' like that wax dick?" He suddenly flipped her over and pulled her hips up in the air. "Get ready for Round Two!"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Sarah groggily opened her eyes. In stead of the heavy noise of the passing cars and people going to their work her ears had to hear every morning from outside their small apartment, she was awakened by the sweet chirps of the birds today. She hummed softly and snuggled up to the warm body of Ethan besides him. But suddenly she realized three bitter truths.

_She broke up with Ethan last night._

_And it's not Ethan's body she was snuggling up to._

_It was that feral asshole's._

She groaned. Her body felt like it had survived a train-wreck. The feral asshole had used every inch of it and kept fucking her until she passed out. Wherever she was lying, the ground felt soft and warm under her. Her front shivered with cold but her back, it was resting against something very warm. It narrowed her eyes. Suddenly she felt something hot and 'furry' snake around her waist. She slowly looked down and found a large clawed hand wrapped around her.

"Mornin', darlin'." the feral man grinned into her ear. The stink of fear spiced her scent again.

She hastily tried to squirm away from the scary feral but Victor tightened his arm around her with a smirk. "What's the hurry, frail? Wanna run back into the arms to that cheatin' asswipe?"

"Just let go of me, please!" she struggled against him. "You wanted sex, your got it! Now just let me go!"

"That's the point." Victor smirked again. "Human frails usually don't survive me after first round and yer the only one I'm about ta let go alive but the question is...where you will go now."

The struggle abruptly stopped. Sarah sighed. "First I'm goin' back to my apartment and packing my bags and then...then I'm gonna call some friend and-"

"Come with me, Sarah." Victor suddenly said with a serious tone.

Her eyes broadened. "W-What?! No! How can I and...how do you know my name?"

"Just switched on your phone for a minute." Victor suddenly rolled on top of her and grinned. "You have nothing big left to go back to so why don'tcha come with me? I certainly give it better than that needle dick, don't I?" another smug grin as he lowered his hand and rubbed his flared tip against her dripping wet folds. The sharp smell of his stale cum still leaking out of her was a big turn on.

Sarah bit her lip and ran her nervous eyes all over his face that was certainly a wickedly handsome one in daylight. "B-But...how can I just...i don't even know your name."

"That's it?" Victor grinned as he pushed himself inside her in one stroke, widening her eyes with a sharp moan.

"The name is Creed, Victor Creed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is gonna get busted ;-}!

"O-Oh gawd! VICTOR! I think I'm gonna..."

"Fuck yeah, give it ta me one more time, frail!"

"O-Oh shit...MMMM!"

"Oh YEAHHH..."

Sarah arched her back with another soul-stirring release. A few moments later, the roar of Victor's powerful climax echoed in her ears. In spite of being fucked even more than a sex doll since last night, her body was still able to come, that was something really shocking to her brain.

"Gotta say frail," it took Victor more than a minute to speak this time. "Yer really one of the best fucks I've had in a long time."

His words felt like a damned compliment to her exhausted but completely sated mind. Her hands unconsciously reached up to caress his naked back.

Victor pulled back to look into her eyes and smiled genuinely. "So, ya gave a thought ta my suggestion?"

Sarah stared into his dark pools for a long minute. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to take her wherever he lived and continue what he'd been doing to her since previous night and it was going to happen every day. She would have to say goodbye to her old life, her friends and everything she'd ever known and just become his pet pussy.

This life was going to be just as bad as the one with that cheating asshole named Ethan.

Or something even worse could be waiting for her on the other side.

Closing her eyes with a deep sigh, she shook her head and pushed at Victor's chest to get him off hers. The loss of connection made them both groan.

"Sorry, Victor, but I don't think I'm ready for another relationship any time soon."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Her reply disappointed Victor a little bit but he'd promised not to kill her so he just lay on his back and watched her cover herself with the tattered remains of her jeans and top. Seeing his marks on that beautiful body made him smirk contently.

She laboriously dragged her exhausted body back to her feet and rolled her eyes when a river of Victor's cum mixed with her releases streamed down her thighs.

Victor's smirk widened at the amusing sight.

Sarah glared over her shoulder. "You're really a beast!"

Victor licked his lips with a leering grin. "That's what I am. By the way, what was yer costume last night? Didn't catch any on ya."

Sarah snorted. "I never waste money on unnecessary things like those expensive Halloween costumes."

Victor crossed his arms behind his head with another leering grin. "Who needs a fuckin' costume when ya already look so great in yer birthday suit?"

Rolling her eyes again, Sarah shook her head and stepped forward to find her way back to her apartment but before her raised feet could touch the ground-

"Do ya want me ta drop ya?"

The nonchalant mutter caused Claire to look over her shoulder again in great shock. She stared at the resting feral for a long moment. Was he really trying to be a helping hand now? After whatever he did to her last night and this morning?!

Ripping her eyes off his face, she finally gave a reply and it was a cold one. "No thanks, I'll manage."

"Yeah, right," Victor sprang to his feet with a twirl of eyes. Pulling the zipper up, he picked up his duster from the ground and pulled it on. "Your bodacious curves peekin' out of those rags are gonna give any passin' asshole like me a temptin' invitation and he might not leave ya alive like I am so just shut up and lemme drop ya off."

"But, Victor-"

The feral man grabbed her arm. "Just zip it. Yer comin' with me and that's final."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"There you are." Victor's wheels finally stopped before Sarah's apartment. "Yer shabby hell hole is waitin' fer ya."

Sarah finally looked back to Victor and smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Victor leaned back against the closed window and smirked mischievously. "Yer always welcome."

The leering look made her shudder again. She quickly opened the door and hopped out. She looked down at her watch. It's 5:30. She needed to sneak in before anyone saw her like this. As her feet began to step toward the place she used to call her home till yesterday, the clouds of anxiety mixed with fear began to hover over her brain.

What will Ethan's reaction be when he sees her in this condition? How will he react? Will he take it as her betrayal? Or...does it even matter now? Because in her eyes, he's already lost the right to put a question-mark on her decision to be with someone. _Hasn't he?_

God, she needed someone to be on her side if Ethan was still there.

Her feet unconsciously turned around. The feral man was still there, watching her go home intently. She tucked a messy lock behind her ear and cleared her throat. "Umm...would you like to...come in and have some...coffee?"

Her question genuinely surprised him. He thought that she would hide behind that door as soon as she was inside and wouldn't open it until he was gone but no, she was standing over there and asking him to come inside and have a mug of goddamn coffee? Seriously?!

The girl was really a puzzle.

He tried to smell her ex's presence. The fucker wasn't at home at the moment. It could be a golden chance to...

_**Sabertooth grins like a Cheshire cat.** _

_**Oh yeahhh, fuck her pretty brains out again**_!

"Coffee ain't my mornin shit, do ya keep beers?"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Gotta get outta this fuckin' place as soon as possible."

With another soft groan, Sarah chose a light green top and jeans to change into. She needed a shower badly. She hastily spun for the bathroom but halted as her eyes fell on her 'marked' reflection in the mirror. Her hands slowly rid her of the ruined clothes so she could look at herself properly in the glass. Her entire body was covered with shallow pinpricks, scratches and bites. in the eyes of us humans, it could be called the psychotic behavior of an animal in man's hide but in the eyes of Victor, it was declaration of possession.

"Look pretty on yer pale skin."

Spinning around in great horror, Sarah's first attempt was to cover her nakedness with the clothes in her hands. "W-What the fuck, Creed?! I am changing here!"

Victor smirked in the next chilled gulp as he eyed the scantily covered frail from head to toe. "Nope, yer not. Yer just checkin' out yer new tattoos in the mirror."

Sarah's jaw hardened immediately. "You think this is funny, huh? All these bites and bruises, it's all just a joke to you, righ-"

She was suddenly trapped against the large mirror. "No baby girl, it ain't a joke ta me." Creed's unignorably gigantic frame flashed a scary canined grin at her. "Because as far as the critter thinks, it's my _claim_ on ya."

With that Victor's mouth enveloped hers and began to savour her intoxicating taste. It took Sarah a long minute to understand what the hell just happened. Her hands started pounding on his chest, making a useless attempt to stop him.

"S-Stop it, Victor!" Sarah angrily bit down his lip. "I won't let you rape me again!"

Victor snarled in pain and angrily threw her arms around his neck. "Rape, huh? Ya would still call it rape?" and with that Victor broke the intense kiss and lowered his head to capture a taunting nipple.

"O-Oh gawd..." a fluttering gasp jumped out of Sarah's bobbing throat as she arched her back, unconsciously giving Victor more of her plump flesh. She thumped her head against the mirror and shook her head shakily. Every slurping suck and circular message given by his tongue drove the human woman completely crazy and before her brain could scold her shameless body, she grabbed Victor's face and pulled it up to face hers. She stared into his lust-filled eyes for a long silent minute.

Her index finger had a lustful warning. "Just one more time."

Another hungry grin played on the wicked face.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

The bruising kiss caused her eyes to roll close again. She felt herself being lifted and instinctively locked her legs around Victor's. This time she opened her eyes, she found herself on her and Ethan's bed.

She broke the kiss hastily. "Victor, what are you-"

"Shhh.." his index finger cut her off before a very evil grin crossed his face. "Just wanna enjoy some jackoff's girl on his own bed."

Sarah gasped in mild shock when Victor suddenly flipped her over and buried her face into the gap between both pillows. The poor human girl couldn't help but moan wantonly as Creed kneaded the jiggly flesh of her ass mercilessly.

"Shit man, only a shithead could leave an ass like dat.."

The zipper came down slowly. Sarah moaned like a cat in heat again when she felt that hard shaft enter her tight pussy, stretching every inch of her hole to fit him. Covering her spine with his warm saliva, Victor reached over and whispered in her ear seductively. "Scream as hard as you can, babe."

Hearing that lustful demand was all it took Sarah to scream her lungs out as the feral man thrust his hips over and over, shoving his hot rod deeper and deeper inside her. Sweaty and dripping within seconds, she looked over her shoulder and buried her lust-filled eyes into his dark hypnotic ones.

"Ya want somethin', babe?" a glint of evil mischief dancing in his penetrative gaze.

Completely forgetting where she was and bucking her hips to meet his rhythm, Sarah licked her lips and demanded shamelessly. "Yeah, fuck me harder."

Victor didn't need another invitation. His mouth crashed down on her as he started pistoning in and out of her like there was no tomorrow.

"D-Don't stop, yesss...mmmm!"

Her roaring release made Victor smirk triumphantly. Nipping and biting her bottom lip, he let her orgasm push him over his edge and began to cum harder than ever inside her.

"Shit, babe that was aweso-"

"SARAH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"E-ETHAN?!"

Oops! Now that was something Sarah hadn't expected to happen at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tells Sarah what a Mate is ;-}!

"SARAH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"E-ETHAN?!"

Victor's eyes snapped open as he heard the damned name. He glared at the tiny flatscan.

Sarah's lust-intoxicated mind was hastily pulled out of orgasmic bliss as she found her ex standing at the door, watching her get fucked by an unknown man on THEIR bed in great shock!

She hastily tried to get off the bed but she'd forgotten she wasn't alone on the fluffy mattress. Victor—who was still not finished with her—instinctively grabbed her hips.

"Victor?!" an angry and flabbergasted Sarah snarled over her shoulder. "What the fuck are you-AHHH!"

Creed cut her off with a kissing gesture that came with a sharp shove. "Just finishin' what we started, babe." and with that he looked back up, flashed the other man a side smirk and kept pumping into her until he emptied every last drop in her womb with a pleasure growl.

Once he was done, he lazily pulled out of her and fell back onto the pillow to enjoy the upcoming show.

"Ethan, w-whatever you just saw..." Sarah rapidly picked up a blanket from the floor and covered herself with a busted look on her face. "I-It was just-"

"It was just WHAT?!" the flatscan's demanding roar angered Victor a little bit but he decided not to interfere until the shit hit the fan.

He rushed over and towered over her with an eating glare. "I've been looking for you everywhere since last night and you're here, fucking a goddamn...hey! you, who the hell are you?!"

Victor flashed a fanged smirk this time as he pulled the zip up and buttoned his pants. "The name is Victor, kid."

"Y-You're a mutant?" even more shocked and infuriated by the sight of Creed's fangs and claws, Ethan looked back to Sarah. "H-He's a mutant? You're fucking a MUTANT freak?!"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Now it was Sarah's jaw's turn to tighten a little bit. "So? Aren't mutants humans, too?" she crossed her arms and decided to defend her actions. "And at least Victor isn't sticking his lips with our boss's slutty daughter behind my back."

"So that's how you wanna play it now, huh?" Ethan had a toxic smirk. "So just because I kissed Charlotte behind your back to get a little promotion, you picked up a complete fucking stranger from the road and sat on his fucking dick?! When the hell did you become such a cock-hungry whor-"

"Shut up, Ethan!" a sharp smack cut him off. The sting of the slap infuriated the human male.

"You fucking bitch!"

Before the smack could even touch Sarah's cheek, Victor grabbed Ethan's wrist with lightning pace and began crushing the fragile bones.

"Keep yer filthy hands away from my Mate, boy!"

Totally flabbergasted and confused, Sarah looked at Creed's profile for a long minute before realizing that if she didn't stop him, Ethan was going to lose his hand.

"V-Victor, please..." her fingers hesitantly wrapped around Creed's grip, pleading with him to let go of the human. "He's not worth it."

Her touch calmed the beast. With a large roll of eyes, Victor released the trembling human flesh and shoved him away. His clawed hand now gripped Sarah's upper arm instead and pulled her with him.

"C'mon frail, time ta go home."

VVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

**_Mate?_ **

**_Where the hell did that come from?!_ **

Cogitating about Sabertooth's snarling question, Victor gripped the steering wheel tightly and looked back to Sarah, ignoring the naked shoulders peeking out of the blanket. The frail'd been looking out the window since he dragged her out of her ex's house and shoved her into the shotgun. He had no idea what to say in such a situation so he decided to keep his mouth shut and let the frail deal with her frail shit herself but rolled his eyes when he smelled a couple of tears in the air. Now he'd have to deal with her frail shit, too.

"Missin' the little fucker?"

The cold and careless words caused Sarah to wipe her tears hastily with a loud sniffle. "No, nothing's like th-"

"Can smell yer tears, frail." Victor let out another annoyed growl.

"So what else can I do right now, huh?" Sarah's snarl surprised Creed. All of a sudden the kitten was a roaring tigress. "All I've ever known is gone now! My boyfriend, my job, my everything! And you're also responsible for that!"

"How the hell am I fuckin' responsible for all that shit, huh?" Creed was also shouting now. "YOUR boyfriend cheated on YOU with YOUR boss's daughter! What's my fuckin' fault in all of that?!"

"But it could've ended less awkwardly!" She snarled back. "He saw YOU fucking ME on OUR bed, Victor! Do you know how embarrassing that sounds?! I tried to stop you, told you I didn't wanna do it but you just didn't listen to me and kept going until..." she choked up as a raw surge of emotions crossed her face.

"Yer talkin' like I was the only one who was enjoyin' all that shit!" Victor finally used his biggest weapon in this argument.

"Oh, so now you also think that I'm a cock-hungry whore, huh." Creed immediately regretted his words as the tears welled up in Sarah's big brown pools again. "That bastard back there, forgetting all my years' loyalty and not giving a shit about where I'd been all night, he just trempled on my hurt feelings and called me a cock-hungry whore! How could he forget all the time we spent together? How could he forget that I'd always been a one man woman? How could he-"

"Do you want to go back to him, Sarah?" Victor snarled out the million-dollar question through a clenched jaw, his outer eyes on the road but his inner gaze was penetrating Sarah's soul. "If ya wanna forget everything and go back to that cheating asshole and beg him to take you back in his life, fine, I'll take ya back."

Sarah stared at his profile for a long minute, absorbing everything the feral man's just said. He was ready to take her back to Ethan but the question was...

Did she really want to go back?

"Cat got yer tongue now, frail?" Victor growled, focusing on cleaving his way through the jam.

After a long contemplated minute, Sarah finally replied with a deep sigh. "No."

The frail surprised him again. He looked back to her with a questioning face. "Does that mean yer ready ta come with me?"

Sarah quickly averted her gaze and began to look out of the window. "Just until I find some new place and job."

With a victorious smirk, Victor finally hit the brakes before a luxurious mansion, turning Sarah's eyes into teacups.

"Then welcome to my cave, Ms. Payin' Guest."

VVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

With a deep sigh, Sarah tossed her head back and let the warm drops of shower soak her face in Creed's ridiculously large and luxurious bathroom. All her exhaustion and sadness slowly began to slip down her body. The lukewarm water stung all the bruises and cuts for a while, but all the pain turned into a dull ache soon.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the glass door being opened but she neither screamed nor tried to cover herself this time. Maybe because she'd now gotten used to Victor's jamp scares.

She could feel Creed's presence standing against the door frame, leering at her showering frame. The bottle of Jack Daniel's had been put aside. Her heart started racing when she heard the light zziiipppp. The clothes were now a small heap on the floor. Victor kicked his clothes aside and advanced toward her.

The clawed grips on her shoulders scared her momentarily but she relaxed a bit soon. She lowered her head and whispered the question that had been revolving around his brain since she left her apartment.

"What is this Mate, Victor?"

After a long pause, Creed slowly turned her around and stared into her fearless eyes for another long pause before landing his mouth on hers but the kiss was much gentler than all other forceful invasions of his mouth she'd received so far.

Sarah's eyes sunk into the back of her head with a deep surprised moan when his tongue collected all the shining pearls sitting on her lips before slowly slipping in and beginning to explore her mouth with its companion. His large arms wrapped around her little waist to pull her closer. Her hands also unconsciously reached up to snake around his neck when Victor began to steal the needed breaths of her body.

"Mate is a long-term commitment in the feral world, Sarah." Victor whispered against her mouth before pushing her back against the wall. His mouth now slid down her chin to kiss her bobbing throat. "When a feral chooses someone as his or her Mate, we choose that person as our companion forever."

Sarah let out another shaky moan when his lips found a dripping nipple and took it in hungrily. The circular lick stiffened it even more. "As yer Mate, I'm gonna provide ya with everything you want and protect ya from all the dangers out there and as my Mate, I just want ya ta take care of my house and give me lotsa Cubs." her fingers absentmindedly began to roam through his wet hair as his tongue lapped at both globes before traveling down to rest at her trembling belly button.

Sarah tossed her head back as the tip of his lapping snake dipped into the creased hole. "But honestly, yer not my animal's choice, because it doesn't like humans. According to it, the human chicks are frail, fragile to take all it has ta give. It only likes the females of our kind."

Slightly hurt by his words, she looked down at him and whispered softly. "Then whose choice am I, Victor?"

Not breaking the deep contact of their eyes, Creed lazily reached down, widened her legs and placed his hungry lips on her dripping core.

"Yer _my_ choice."

VVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"A-Ahhh...Victor..."

Sarah's brain screamed in mild horror at the sight of those razor-sharp canines so close to her snatch but her lust-intoxicated body shamelessly arched to let Creed's mouth play with her core. It was a totally new experience for her because Ethan had never gone down on her. He hated giving orals so Sarah never got a chance to know how euphoric this experience was. She moaned in pure ecstasy when the pointed tip passionately entered the hole and began to savour the mix of their essence from their earlier couplings.

On the other hand, tasting a 'willing' pussy was another first for Victor so he decided to enjoy every second of it. He closed his eyes and shoved his tongue deeper, collecting every remaining drop of their mingled juices. His whiskers grazed the sensitive flesh as his stubble nestled against her throbbing clitorius.

It took her currently wanton sanity a very long minute to absorb whatever he just said and when she did, her shaking fingers hesitantly traveled down to stroke his muttonchops.

"B-But what about my job, Victor?" she was honestly surprised to see that her mouth was even able to form the words in this situation.

Victor opened his eyes and pulled his tongue back with a solid glare. "Do ya really want me ta talk right now, darlin'?" his fangs so close to her shaved cleft thrilled Sarah immensely, but she still collected remaining strength to nod.

Sighing, Creed sprang to his feet with lightning-quick speed and picked her up in his arms before turning around to rush out of the bathroom. His mouth found hers again. "Well, ya can find some fuckin' job if ya want ta pass the time, otherwise I've got millions in my accounts all over the world." Sarah moaned in another passionate kiss as she unconsciously wrapped her legs and hands around him. They both advanced toward his bedroom, a place Creed had never shared with any woman before.

As they stepped into the large square, she suddenly broke the kiss with another irritating question. "But how will this strange relationship work if we neither love nor trust each other?"

Creed's jaw tightened again. Once they reached his bed, he tossed Sarah onto the bouncy mattress like a rag doll, widening her eyes with a shocked yelp. "Tell me one thing, you'd loved and trusted that flatscan fer years, right? Did it work?" smirking mischievously, he covered her body with his before his hand reached down to push his puffy head into her throbbing pussy, making her let out a gasping moan. "Why can't we just base it on mind-blowing sex?"

VVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

With that one devilicious smirk, it all started again. His madly thrusting hips made them both moan in each other's ears. His fangs ached to pierce the beautiful skin over her jugular vein and leave their prints there but He wasn't going to mark her until she chose him as her Mate spontaneously.

"B-But I don't even know what you do Victor." she groaned in his reddened ear.

Sarah yelped in wild lust when a hard slap crimsoned her left ass cheek. "Can't ya guess, doll? It's written on my fuckin' face. I'm a goddamn animal who loves to kill and just ta be clear, my charges are pretty high."

Sarah pulled back with a killing glare. "Then what the hell makes you think I'm gonna decide to stay with you?"

A deep predatory smile touched Creed's fanged mouth before he suddenly grasped Sarah's neck to show an Alpha's dominance over his Beta. "'Cause ya wouldn't decide to come with me if ya didn't have a hunger fer me, babe."

Sarah shook her head in pure disbelief. Is he serious? "It's no hunger, Victor. It's just...a strange effect of that fucking Stockholm Syndrome thing."

Creed threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Oh really? But as far as I know, Stockholm shit takes some kidnappin' and alotta brainwashin', and I didn't do either of those two things, right? Believe me baby," he suddenly started thrusting in and out of her at a deranging pace, making her scream with every pump. "You do have a hunger ta have me inside you again and again and ya don't need ta feel ashamed of it because it's a primal instinct only a few flatscans feel when they luckily find their soul fuckin' mates!" The crazy speed sent Sarah over her fucking edge and made her roar out her crashing release.

"Oh gawd, Victor! FUCKKK!"

Her cunt generously soaked his cock in her sweet essence as Victor kept drilling her hole hard and fast until he unloaded another large amount of his spunk in her womb with an earth-shaking roar.

"Oh shit, baby! Ya feel so fuckin' good around me on my bed!"

Once Sarah was out of her sinful afterglow, she bored her eyes into Victor's and cogitated over his words. He was right, it couldn't be Stockholm Syndrome because whatever she and Victor did together was just a one night stand that told her what mind-blowing sex actually meant. And it was just for one Halloween night. He hadn't forced her to do anything since morning.

It was _her_ who invited him to her apartment.

It was _her_ who couldn't say no to a quickie.

And it was definitely _her_ who decided to come here and live with him.

Is he right? Does she really have a hunger for him?

"So what is it, frail?" Victor had a knowing smirk on his lips. "Are ya ready ta give this thing we have between us a chance?"

Sarah exhaled slowly before replying. "Only if you're ready to take a small contract."

VVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"I told you she didn't deserve you." Charlotte stroked Ethan's cheek with a fake sympathic look on her face covered with over-makeup.

"How the hell could she do this to me, Charlotte?" Ethan snarled again. "She just saw me kissing you and had a fuckfest with a fucking mutant? Really?!"

"That's just pathetic, baby." she squeezed her soon-to-be boyfriend's shoulders gently. "I always knew she wasn't the right girl for-"

Charlotte's sentence was cut off by a loud thud. The couple hastily looked up and found an intimidatingly large silhouette wrapped in a black duster standing merely ten feet away from their car.

Charlotte gulped nervously. "E-Ethan, where did that man come from?"

An already pissed off Ethan turned on the headlights and honked the horn. "Get out of the way, asshole!"

The mountainous man slowly lifted his face and flashed a canined smirk.

"What the fuck...?" Totally infuriated, Ethan looked back to Charlotte and snarled. "It's the same fucking mutant bastard, Charlotte! I'm gonna kill him!"

"W-Wait! Ethan-"

Ignoring her, Ethan put the key into ignition and decided to punish Creed for stealing his girlfriend but before the engines could even roar back to life, Victor ran on all fours before leaping through the air and landing on the roof of their car, smashing all the windows and windshield with his considerable weight.

Screaming hysterically, the couple opened the doors of their respective sides and tried to escape but Victor quickly grabbed Ethan's collar before chokeslaming him to the hard ground. His claws dangerously close to ripping his frail throat out.

A predacious smirk played on Creed's lips. "Well well well, looks like the cat caught a canary."

VVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"L-Let me go, you asshole!" Ethan struggled against the continuously tightening grip and looked at his soon-to-be girlfriend baffledly. "C-Charlotte! W-Why the hell are you just standing there?! Just do something!"

Victor made a kissing gesture for the rich slut. "Yeah, please do somethin', babe."

But what the hell?! In stead of trying to save her new boy toy, a totally horrified Charlotte just shook her head vigorously and fled the ground, leaving a dumbstruck Ethan behind.

"Uh-oh," Creed looked back to the flabbergasted flatscan in his crushing grasp and smirked. "So Daddy's spoiled hoe abandoned her could-have-been boyfriend in the freezin' night."

Still struggling to break free, Ethan looked back to fleeing bitch. "Charlotte! Come back here and save me, you treacherous bitch! How can you do this to m-"

"Feeling betrayed, right?"

A familiar voice from his right caused Ethan to turned his head toward it. To his greatest surprise, it was Sarah.

"S-Sarah?"

"Yeah, it's me." Sarah nodded as she approached both men. Ethan's eyeballs sprang out when the giant feral unexpectedly released his throat and jumped to his feet before capturing Sarah's lips in a passionate kiss.

She hastily brought the kiss to a soft end before turning her head to face her stunned ex. "And it was all my plan, to make you realize how I'd felt when I saw you kiss that slut last night."

Heavily ashamed, Ethan tried to apologize for his mistake. "P-Please Sarah, I'm so-"

"I don't want your sorries, Ethan." Sarah coldly shook her head. "You lost that right when you called me a cock-hungry whore and tried to slap me. In fact, I don't want to keep any kind of contact with you anymore. Just stay happy in your life and yeah, learn to be loyal to your future girlfriend."

She looked back to Victor and smiled as she slipped her small hand into his large one. "C'mon Vic, time to go home."

Victor looked back to the repenting human and gave a cold shrug. "Yer loss, kid."

With that the couple spun to go back to wherever they came from but their feet halted abruptly.

"And one more thing," the couple looked over their shoulders and smirked in unison.

"Happy Halloween."


End file.
